A day like any other
by Nayru-chan
Summary: ...But somehow Near knew, that he wouldn’t get an answer to this question, either. [Mello and Near] centric, the story is made of sad. My 2nd fanfiction ever. A birthday present for a friend.


Author's note: 

First of all, this fanfick is a birthday present for Akane

Late, I know, I always suck when it comes to dates. (TT) Sorry it's not a fanart, like I promised... But yeah...

Late HAPPY BIRTHDAY Akane! ( w ;)

I always thought I sucked at writing, but because of certain people's influence (love you, Clockworkrp), I decided to give it a try again. Who knows, maybe someone will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I had the vision for this story ever since holidays started – and hell, it was supposed to be a doujinshi at first – I FAIL so bad. orz

On a side note, this story might be confusing at times – but I wanted everyone to interpret it their own way.

So... Enough of that already; hope you enjoy

-----oOo-----

It was a day like any other. And like any other day, Near was sitting on the floor in the main room of the SPK Headquarters; hands occupied with his precious toys. Thoughts regarding how to bring justice upon Kira were taking over his mind – as always. Beside the fact, that it was just one day till the final confrontation – till the first, and supposedly last, meeting of L's previous succesor and the now world-known killer – everything was the same. Should be the same.

The only thing left to do, was to wait. And take appropriate measures, of course. Because no-one sane would go to a meeting with Kira unprepared. But Near had everything planned, already, and all was going well according to that plan, so far. And everything would go the way it was supposed to go, if not for one small disturbance. An unexpected obstacle, that – in the end – changed the otcome of everything.

"...We are yet to know the identity of the man shot dead."

It wasn't hard to figure out who was standing behind the kidnapping of Takada – not for Near, at least. It was more than obvious, actually. And – for whatever illogical reason – the pale boy felt oblidgated to apologize for Mello's behaviour. Despite the fact that neither him or the Second L wanted this to happen.

"L, we are going to search for their wherabouts at any cost." That said, Near didn't have any other choice but to return to his toys; everything else left in the hands of his trusted agents. He could only wait for any other news that might turn up, be it from the TV, be it from Lidner or Gevanni. And he needen't to worry, because Lester had already everything in control, as he was staying with him in the same room, carefully observing the events that were taking place.

Near needed to take a lot of things into consideration – a lot of possible outcomes, even if most of them were far from satisfying, far from joyfull (assuming that the pale boy actually knew what joy was). He expected a lot of things; logical mind working fine as ever, just as it was supposed to, and that was probably his mistake (not that anyone could blame him for it), because there was no other option beside being taken off guard by the thing that happened next.

Footsteps. Silent footsteps, echoing right behind him.

The boy turned, slowly, in the direction of the sound's source, as if it were the most natural thing to do. The fact that he was actually surprised – and confused, because it was practically impossible for anyone to get here without being noticed by the cameras – hidden by his motionless expression. Only more confusion came, as his eyes difted further, noticing the figure that was standing next to him right now, not more than a meter away.

Mello.

The blond just stood there, not moving, not saying anything; his eyes hidden under his bangs, the expression on his face unreadable.

But something was amiss in his appearance – and Near knew what, right away – although personal matters were something he didn't want to pay attention to. But it was questionable, really, not to mention illogical, and an answer was required. Just because Near didn't like what he couldn't understand. That taken into consideration, he decided not to push the question away, but simply save it for later.

"May I ask how you managed to get in here?" The neutral voice finally broke the silence.

But no answer came – Mello still stood there, unaffected, as if the question never left the boy's lips, as if it was never even asked to begin with.

"I just wanted for you to realize..." Finally came the sharp voice, as the blonde budged, and their eyes met. Predatory eyes filled with hatred, and nothing else. "...that you wouldn't have managed to do this without my help. Don't forget that." The last sentence came out as a hiss.

Trying to contemplate what was just said, Near was at a loss, actually. And there were really few things he normally couldn't understand. Seconds passed as he went lost in thought, not averting his gaze from the blond even for a second. "You still avoided my question."

"Keh." A slight smile appeared on Mello's lips, as he looked away, breaking eye contact (to Near's biggest surprise). He then closed his eyes, before a sigh escaped his lips. "You never change, do you?" The voice was filled with sarcasm, but there was also something else to it – the anger seemed to have cooled down all of a sudden.

The situation was getting more and more confusing by every passing second, and Near didn't like it, not one bit. Not to mention there seemed to be no communication between the two – unanswered questions and statements that didn't make much sense – not to him, at least.

"Mello... What happened to your scar?" The pale boy finally brought himself to ask, the thing that was waiting in the back of his mind ever since he saw the other. Because – no matter how you looked at it – wounds like that couldn't disappear from yesterday till tomorrow, and Mello's face looked as if it weren't even scarred to begin with.

...But somehow Near knew, that he wouldn't get an answer to this question, either.

The blond turned to look at him again, the smile on his face gone – like a distant memory from long ago. Seconds later he bent down right across from the other, hands dropped, left to lean against his knees.

"I hate you so much..." He started, his voice dripping with venom; gaze intense, piercing – and that alone was enough for Near to want to back away. But he didn't. Maybe because thare was also something else in those eyes, something that he was able to notice just now. "But then again... I guess I hate myself even more." Mello continued, as the pale boy just sat there, not moving, while he listened to the voice that was starting to turn surprisingly calm. "Not because I wasn't able to stop Kira... Not because, in the end, I wasn't able to surpass you..." Was that... _sadness_ in his eyes?

"...But because I noticed just now, how low I have really fallen."

Silence came next, as the two boys stared at each other, none of them moving – not wanting to move, or too afraid to do so – it didn't really matter. Near did not understand, neither the blond's words and what he could possibly want with him. He had absolutely no idea why Mello even appeared here to begin with.

And, as weird as it was, Near – a being that was never fond of physical contact before – suddenly felt the urge to reach out to him, just to touch him.

He could succumb to illogical thought at least once, right...?

"Near, it's Lidner."

And he probably would, had he one more chance.

"Please connect me." The pale boy answered Lester's call, as he turned in the direction of the screen.

"Near..." Came the woman's voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry... I didn't imagine Mello would..."

That he would what? How could he do anything when he was...

Only more confusion came, as the sadness in Halle's voice told him more than her words.

Eyes wide, Near turned abruptly, back in the direction of the blond.

And he could swear his heart stopped for a moment.

Because there was no-one there anymore.

"No, it's fine..." Near finally managed, his tone devoid of emotion. But was it, really? "The problem is solved." And there was no need to pay any more attention to it. That's what he kept telling himself, at least. Because he didn't need to think about something that defied logic, it was pointless. The Kira case was the thing that he needed to concentrate on at the moment, nothing else.

Perfect Near, always managing to push his feelings aside. And this time wasn't any different.

It was a day like any other.

But there was something there – something the boy wasn't even aware of himself. Because he didn't really know how regret felt like.

_And he probably would, had he one more chance._

But nobody said he wouldn't.


End file.
